


Meetings

by Pal



Series: Teamwork [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pal/pseuds/Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Karasuno volleyball first years are kind of...dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

Yachi clears the last of the food away and returns to the living room to find the rest of her teammates looking up at her expectantly; sitting on the floor in an unorganized crescent and facing the muted television.

“Alright.” She announces, settling down back into her spot, “Now that we’ve eaten, I think it’s high time we got this meeting started.”

“-Is that what this is now?” Tsukishima drones, raising an eyebrow at her choice of words.

“-What would **you** rather call it?” Everyone turns to look at Kageyama, who’s leaned forward to glare at the taller blonde. Tsukishima simply stares back, unimpressed, before looking back at Yachi.

“Well..” She’s thought about this before- granted, never for long periods of time. Whenever it started bothering her she would usually busy herself with other tasks; working on schoolwork or learning more about the ins and outs of volleyball. Becoming a better manager was way more important than sitting down and trying to find a better word for…whatever this was.

Yachi clears her throat, the awkward silence seeming to effect everyone in the room- aside from Tsukishima- and darts her eyes around the room nervously. She takes a deep breath, feeling herself begin to sweat, and tries to will the heat she feels slowly rising to her cheeks to stop. Every time she actually thinks about this, about all of _them_ , about her _feelings_ , she always gets embarrassingly flustered. Hinata and Yamaguchi, both seated at her side, glance at each other once before bumping shoulders with her affectionately.

“H-Hey, m-meeting’s a fine choice of words, Yachi-chan! I mean it’s what we’re doing! Plus you _are_ a manager after all!” Yamaguchi offers,

“Yeah! Also who actually _cares_ what we call it!” Hinata’s volume is substantially louder than everyone else’s, but Yachi decides it was more than welcomed in the otherwise quite room. “All that matters is that we’re all together and that there’s a MOVIE we can watch! We have yet to choose…so…can we do that now or…”

“Oh! Y-Yeah! You’re right!” Yachi smiles, incredibly relieved and she swears she needs sunglasses the way Hinata beams back at her. She reached for her bag to pull out the choices of movies for the night, “Okay everyone, here’s what we got to choose from! Oh! and Tsukishima, I got your text- your choice is in here now too!”

Hinata boos lowly and mutters “No more dinosaur documentaries." and Tsukishima reaches over to whack him, earning a satisfied chuckle from Kageyama.

“Okay okay guys!” Yachi laughs, patting Tsukishima’s hand in reprimand and laughing, “Let’s hurry and take a vote!”

 

“Meetings” like this had been going on for about two months now; every Saturday night in at rotation of all their houses.

And though everyone would assume they were just a group of teammates in the same grade, hanging out after school-

the meetings meant so much more to them than that.

Admittedly, no one was at a point where they could call the meetings an actual date yet, but when they finally choose a movie and turn off the lights- all 5 first years holding their breaths as they wordlessly settle closer to one another; timid fingers intertwining with others, heads slowly resting on shoulders, lips brushing against cheeks- they could all silently agree that whatever it was, it was where they all belonged.


End file.
